Polish Empire
The Polish Empire is a Black nation with a score of 1,400+. The Nation consists of 10 cities and a population of 1,200,000+. The Polish Empire was formed on March 9, 2017. The Nation is currently active. The Polish Empire is the Third Anthonian Republic. History The Polish Empire was formed on March 9, 2017. During that date the nation annexed Kaliningrad. A few days later the Polish Empire joined the alliance Ragnarok. Ragnarok is still accepting applicants. Two to Three days after being invited to Ragnarok and being accepted after finishing Ragnarok University the Polish Empire was given money. The next day the Polish Empire invaded Lithuania, Belarus, and Slovakia. On April 2, 2017; the Polish Empire and its Leader MinesomeMC became Ragnarok's Viceroy of War. On April 14, 2017; the Polish Empire Invaded Germany and took Berlin. On April 16, 2017; the Polish Empire left Ragnarok and created the Golden Phoenix Coalition. It later joined many other alliances and was economically destroyed until rejoining Ragnarok and was funded as it reached mid-teir. In this time the Polish Empire invaded France, the United Kingdom, and Russia. Alliance The Polish Empire was a part of the alliance of Ragnarok and was the Viceroy of War. Ragnarok is a Black alliance located in Europe. The Polish Empire was the Emperor/leader of the Alliance Golden Phoenix Coalition. Which was a Yellow colored alliance in Europe. The Polish Empire was one of the Overseers (leaders) of the alliance Vault 111. Which is a blue alliance located in North America. The alliance was made from a merger between the Golden Phoenix Coalition and the Animal Empire. After a coup, the Polish Empire joined Ironborn. It stayed for a few days until leaving agian. After leaving Ironborn the Polish Empire joined the alliance Dark Brotherhood. This was due to a promise of a government position when the alliance was still in the making. MinesomeMC become silencer of FA or Foreign Affairs. MinesomeMC remained in the alliance for about a month. MinesomeMC created the alliance 2nd Golden Phoenix Coalition aka Golden Phoenix Coalition (2nd). This was a Yellow alliance of 9 members with a score of 1k at its peak. It lasted for a month until crashing due to economic issues and raids. After, MinesomeMC rejoined Ragnarok and remaied as just a member. He would stay for a couple months MinesomeMC then created the 3rd GPC aka the Greater Golden Phoenix Coalition or Golden Phoenix Coalition (3rd) which lasted 6 months before collapsing due to an economic coup by Pedites Magn. He moved to Steins;Gate, a reformation of Atlas and Dragonstone. And became IA high gov until the it merged. After S;G merged into Camelot, MinesomeMC would remain as High Gov IA and his position would shift to Camelot High Gov, however it would fluctuate from High to low to Mid gov. He then would leave Camelot and form the Second Ragnarok. Which is currently active. Awards Projects None Future Projects/Plans # -Build Missiles- # Build Nuclear Weapons # make a successful alliance # make it the most powerful alliance # Become the most powerful nation # Nuke Orbis until all of the radiation points in the world is 100 (started by the bloody war) # Eat food Alliance Wars Category:Nations Category:Black Nations Category:Members of Ragnarok Category:Nations in Europe Category:Members of Golden Phoenix Coalition Category:Members of Vault 111 Category:Yellow Nations Category:Blue Nations Category:Red Nations